clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Clonefanatic
Welcome! hi clonefanatic! i got ur message but i did not really get what u meant but im sorry if i did something wrong i want u to check out my wikia websites(starwars) they are http://starwarstheclonewarslegotv.wikia.com/?redirect=no or my profile page! till then oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!! now i get it! sorry ill try to take down the rex and rep commandos im so sorry! yeah its 10x better! thanks i could not find a big pic of odd ball like that and good job on mid night ops to! hey dude i just wanted to tell u i got a clone wars siteon the wikia called starwarstheclonewarslegotv.wikia.com thanks! bye I think you should protect midnight ops.Echofives1234 20:39, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Echofives1234 hi yaeh im soo sorry about that i was in a rush when i wrote it and my enter key makes it jump around like this and this so im sooooooooooooo sorry bout that and im 13 hey do u think u can make another poll? the last one was cool merry CRISTMAS :) hey i just made a new page on my clone wars wikia about the dinimo squad merry christmas! (oh and feel free to add pages on my wikia! fannon or real!) Hey you should help me on my site. It is: Clone Legends Wiki (CLW) Indianasean, Founder of Clone Trooper Wiki 23:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) MERRY CRHISTMAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! hey have u herd of smosh?(youtube chanel) and whats ur frav thing about jedi crash? hey dude im typeing this @ school right now! i dont know y im tell u this though..... im just bored.......... merp dude! that one dogma lego fig is awsome! u must have a stedy hand my custam claw,fives and echo is not as good:( did i alredy tell u what merpment? click on the link)and also congrats on your wikia ativaty! u have like 6 poeple on it now! heydude i just found out how to make my own backgroundon my starwars the clone wars lego and wikia page!!!!!!!!!!!! visit it now and i gonna edit my other wikia sites to make those sites 2! if u want i can tell u how to make ur own background 2! merp p.s. i renamed the wikia to a new one hey dude u might need to go back and forth when doing this its kinda complacated go to tools at the bottom of ur screen and the go to theme desigener.then when u get there u will see your current wallpaper(it will say graphic) click that and ull see at the bottom of the list it says upload your own. click that an d happy wallpaper editing! hey, what's up? this wiki is AWESOME!!!!!!!!! whoops, i 4got that i promised never 2 shout over the internet lolDarthmenace 18:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) this is interesting. we're both on here at the same time! lolDarthmenace 18:15, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey awsome back ground! i avent see the battle front yet but this is awsome! how do you make these?!?! hey dude i just got on wikia and half of its cencered! some of my sites have ben to! and my avatar! watch out for your sites. the cencership got to your battle frount site!!!!!!!!!!!!! this pic was in your wikia this morning! i hope its relesed tomrow! thumb|right|229pxthis is the second preview 4 this weeks ep it has bossk,boba fett and cadbane i want to work on your fannon right now but i have a merit badge challgne paper to finish (p.s. i hope thouse 2 shock troopers didnt die!) Ko to yah do you have a star wars acount? mine is arc echo15 p.s. do u still like hennyduckfan? Placing pics into character box ok XD ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 16:26, January 21, 2012 (UTC) hi thxs 4 editing claw! is the site now gonna have real characters? i saw ashoka and starkiller p.s . fox is alive and boba will be in more episodes oh and before i forget my best friends dad id now in the 501st legian (you know that big star wars club) and he said i can give ideas for season 5 or more episodes in 2013! and there will be a new star wars the clone wars movie! i cant tell any more or they will kick me off. but they said i might be able to be an extra in a corasant fight sceen!!!!!!!!! if u want i might be adle to take some suggestins from u...... hi are you still an aidiam or a founder on the clone wars wikia? becase they just blocked me!!!!!!!!!! the bane76 some thing and the tvlwriter blocked me and now i cant do any thing! leave messages, comment, add photos or add pages! arrrrgg! IM SO MAD! do you think you clould tell them that i did not mean to mess up that page and if they could lift up the block? this is what i did if you saw all those pics i uploded to fives warthog appo and delta squad tvlwriter said that i was soposed to put in the gallery or i shold not have posted it there and they blocked me! and the him and bane76 some thing and him talked behind my back like im some kind of crimanal! this is what i had to day You have already broken the image policy mutliple times. You are clearly not willing to follow it and we have given you many chances to correct your mistakes. I will still allow you to edit your talk page. http://images.wikia.com/theclonewiki/images/4/4e/Helmetsignature.pngTVLwriter 21:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) please help me! hi thx 4 the shorten. i still think itwas a dumb thing but i might suggest fil (your arc trooper) becase mr nicholet said that there are always looking for new chaters. im gonna show them you fannon and i will get back to you. but my room is now tootally tricked out now out of star wars and lego boxes! here 421.JPG 423.JPG 426.JPG 440.JPG|igure boxes! (alredy have phase 2 cody) 434.JPG 435.JPG 431.JPG|look in the far left corrner 432.JPG oh yeah and if they do pick fil he might look a bit diff merp Bravo squad trooper pic That looks GREAT! :) I'll add to the ARC-3827 page. Thx! ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:31, January 23, 2012 (UTC) possably............... i showed mr nicholet this site he said its good ut he HATES (x1000000000000000) wikia becase he got a big page copied and posted on another persons wikia site. and if i do his name might not be zillo. hes the red guy right? the name might change becase the zillo beast might be in the movie. he was in the idieas box oh yeah and i hope i dont get in trouble 4 this ( but everyone saw this coming) but there will be orrder 66 in it and will be VERY violent like clones dieing< gut roaring clone deaths and jedi deaths. oh yeah and mr nicholet said he liked your arc trooper! he said there is a possablity that he could be in it but heres the thing he said its very anlikly that he will speak he might be in the corasount fight scean ( dont worry i asked them if he could surrive and they said sure) and he will look a bit diffrent if he is put in it. did i tell u that im leveing for the auditon in march? till then MERP oh yeah and the chatar i might be is a repulic bounty hunter who is a nice (but strict) who is a young adult kinda like boba fett but older hi this is were i get all those pics from.here it is oh yeah is it ok if i advertise ur sites cause i can on starwars and other sites? this is how i feel today sicnce i got a filling :( merpthumb|right|300px hi the scale is probaly a 5 or 5 and a half bacase they said that he kinda looks more like rex. he will look difrent if he will be in it and remmber he will be assisting an unknow jedi general if he will be in it( did i tell u that if hes picked thats what he will be in?) and it will be a animated movie and i might advatize ur site on the starwars site and my cheezeburger site. oh and i woulnt be alble to tell you any more new info on the movie or ill get the boot sorry! merp Re: (Clone Wars wiki message) Hi Clonefanatic! Sorry for not responding to your message on the Clone Wars wiki about Shaak Ti. I've been a bit busy lately but rest assured that I (everyday) will always check the recent wiki activity here. Yea. I've been thinking about creating the page and will probably do so in a few days. Thx. :) Wait... You're making a book? Like a fanfic or something? ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:58, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : I've voted on the quote of the month. :) Anyways, you can go ahead and create the Shaak Ti page first (while I think of how she helped Bravo Squad) and I'll edit the intro of the page sometime later. I promise I won't change anything significant. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:47, January 27, 2012 (UTC) : That's sad :( I'll go inform everyone else. ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 04:51, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello The guys your sending inot my wiki are not doing there job properly, give me serious people. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 03:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) hey i doing great thanks for askingthumb|right|300px yeah i used to have a clone wars adventure acount but i died :( i might reativte it soon but here are some secret codes if u punch in u can get a super cool prize!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! punch in secret mission to get an excluse c3p0 pet!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! then punch in jetpack (try it first in one word and if that doesnt work try it in two words) to get a excluse bike! oh and if u r looking forward to darth muaul appernce here is a new video! oh and if you are intrested here are some super exclusive videos from cartoonnet work! (below) 6 in all behind star wars names awsome clone extas! slave one behind the sceens cool droid secrets! r2d2 secret ahsoka training scerets hope u liked all the new stuff! oh and do u have a starwars.com acount? i am arc echo 15 see ya! merp The code for a speeder bike is actually jetpack01. The speeder is WAY more manouverable! (This has taken me 3 edits to get this right) Darkjedi55 04:05, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Badges I was thinking maybe we should stop the whole badges thing. The Original Clone Wars wiki was messed up because of them. Consider taking them away. Roguemaster5463 03:54, February 19, 2012 (UTC) How do you take them away? Darkjedi55 02:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Article of the Month Hey, thanks! :) I didn't even know that Tal was the article of the month. XD ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 07:27, February 19, 2012 (UTC) : Really? That's awesome! :) Happy B Day in advance! ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 11:56, February 19, 2012 (UTC) CWA Sorry but I just gave away my account to my cousin three days ago. If you look on Jessy's talk page, I mention that I hardly ever play CWA anymore. My cousin's parents allowed him to play as a Jedi member so I also figured I'd just give away my account since it was his birthday about 1 month ago and since he can play to the fullest extent of the game. My cousin renamed the profile to a name that he doesn't want me to tell. XD But yea, sorry about that. Besides, my parents say I should focus more on my studies. :( ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 18:29, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Admin tools Yes. I know how to work the admin functions (blocking people, protecting pages, deleting pages, etc.). I'm actually an admin over here . If you need help maintaining the wiki and patroling recent changes, I'd be more than happy to help. :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 17:59, February 23, 2012 (UTC) HEY MAN long time no hear! if u want to see a new darth maul vid here u go p.s at the end you see him fully! (not nakid of corse)thumb|350px|right|scarry Cool wikis you should check out Hey, here are some cool wikis you should check out! Knights of the Republic wiki (created by me) and Clone wars archives Wiki (not created by me). Darkjedi55 22:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I also created the CWA Custom Gear Wiki today. If you like inventing gear on CWA, check that out! Darkjedi55 01:30, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Youtube account Hey do you have a Youtube account? I am jacenjedi45. Here's one of my vids ya might like! :D Darkjedi55 06:31, February 26, 2012 (UTC) For some reason the video isn't showing up! -_- thumb|px|right oh yeah next hey dude sorry i couldent be in touch for a wile i was @ a ROTC training for the past month oh and next free chance i get i might make a truibute to your order 66 thing telling who was killed and related merp! Comments Why did you disable comments? Darkjedi55 05:04, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey, check out a pic I made! :D I used a pic of Anakin on Naboo from Shadow Warrior and put it onto a grey background. Hope ya like it! :) Darkjedi55 04:37, March 2, 2012 (UTC) just so you know Not much going one, eh? there's nothing much else i can do since the clone trooper appearance will be in season 5. :/ but i plan to create two new articles soon (not exactly sure when). One will probably be called "James Anderson", an admiral in the Republic Navy. The other is about his ship (which is a venator-class star destroyer going by the name of the "Providence"). I'm still working out the info for these pages and still deciding whether or not Tal will have some sort of working history relation with Anderson. (so, basically, i'm at square one XD) just felt like letting you know :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 15:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey There hasn't been alot of activaty lately, has there? Not much since comments were disabled. I guess comments are used alot, lol. BTW I updated my signature xD. I'm sort of bored right now, which is why I decided to update my signature in the first place I guess, lol. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 06:31, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Epic Logo! Hey, they have an EPIC logo for Brothers episode! :D I think it's gonna be on Revenge as well. I can't wait for Revenge, Obi-Wan and Ventress will fight Maul and Savage! User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 19:29, March 10, 2012 (UTC) het im soooo sorry about that video on my wall my older brother jimmy likes that band and thought my priofie was his becase we both had the same avatar so he put that on there. im ssssssssssssssssssssooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! hes getting in trouble for even looking at that. ( that is a very bad band and even bader songs) im sorry if u watched it but can i keep the two COD videos becase im now also getting into marines and ROTC Hey, wouldn't it be hilarious if Obi-Wan cut Maul in half again? And next episode looks epic! I wonder what will happen to Ventress, Maul and Savage after the episode. Maybe Ventress will become a Jedi again. And hopefully Maul and Savage survive, they're epic!!! It would be cool to see Maul fight Dooku. And EVEN COOLER to see Maul fight Anakin! Hopefully Maul is in Season 5! The preview clip for next episode is funny. Obi-Wan 'forgets' Maul and he also force pushed a droid into the wall for no reason. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 00:34, March 11, 2012 (UTC) bumped into it Shadow of darkness 01:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Destruction Droid Hey, here's a future article I might make. It's something me and my friend made up. Destruction Droids, They're very powerful, and their powers are similar to Demolition Droids, except they're probably more powerful. I'm not sure what they should look like, but here's an idea. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 07:40, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay. When me and my friend made the Destruction Droid, it was like a small Death Star, lol. It could go underground and find a planet's core, and blow it up. I thought maybe I could do that, but have the production destroyed by the Republic. Then Gizor Dellso remade the schematics for his droid army. Your thoughts? User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:46, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Normally not, but Destruction Droids would be specially designed to go to the planet core, if I choose to make them like that. And a thing I forgot to mention about the droids is that they are trained in martial arts, like the Commando Droids. And yes, I play SWBF2, it's a really fun game! I like playing online, but I need to reinstall the game to play online because I downloaded too many mods, then deleted them. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 04:36, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll be playing SWBF2 as much as possible when I reinstall the game. And my SWBF2 name is jacenjedi45 (same as youtube). User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:44, March 14, 2012 (UTC) help help me on my wiki & stop lying about season 5 & the "2013 Clone Wars Movie" Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 00:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Re:Help Well your ARC Trooper Fi will not appear in Season 5 & the trailer for season 5 hasn't been released yet! And yes, I will edit my page. And one more thing, a little more editing, a little less egging. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 01:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) ???? What spamming? And just to let you know, spamming & fannon is not tolerated on my wiki. And how do you know Fi might show up? Fi is a Republic Commando, not an ARC Trooper. Give me the info on the 2013 Clone Wars movie, a link probably? Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 05:08, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Ok... Did you send it in or did the guy from the garrison send it for you? I want Ahsoka to Die! Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 19:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Well, I'll create a page. I have an idea for a clone but the design requires Clone Wars artists to do. His name is Captain Lyon. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 00:26, March 19, 2012 (UTC) P.s Lego is making a clone wars darth maul figure and giving it free in new york. Ok Show me the avatar. It was given out at the Toy Fair in Feburary. Sorry, I don;t have SW Actions figures but I have lots of lego clones Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 01:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Cool Lucky! I want it Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 01:41, March 19, 2012 (UTC) btw, maybe i can ask my uncle for info because he works as a hollywood fashion designer. He He I live in california. my frien has a wolfpack trooper and wollfe he has that cruiser you want, just to let you know the escape pod breaks to easily. My friend gave me his original ARF Trooper . Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 01:53, March 19, 2012 (UTC) about that Most of my lego SW figures are messed up, grievous lost every thing except for his body, two arms, his sabers, his gun, and one leg. I do have a clone gunner with a standard trooper's helmet, I have a Clone recon trooper from 2005. It's rare red one from the 91st Reconaissance Corps, A Senate commando with anakin's face, a commander fox with an ARF Helmet. So maybe I can trade the Recon Trooper (A rare figure) for an ARC Trooper (best designed figure, NOT RARE) Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 17:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmm Well, I don;t know about savage, my friend has it but i don't like it. I'd rather have the ARC Trooper. Can you get droid commando, if you don't want to trade the ARC Trooper you could probably see if you can get me the droid commando, or the SITH TROOPER. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 17:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hold on I'll only give you the full trooper with standard blaster. It just seems more of a fair trade to do the droid commando because, look at all the accessories the ARC Trooper has: New Helmet, 8 helmet attachments (4 rangefinders, 4 visors), new pauldron, new kama, TWO mini blasters, new torso, special printed red legs, and brick-built backpack. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 18:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S did you see the pics of the Sith Trooper & Darth Malgus? What do you think about them? Cool, huh? Oh Yeah, those are the final figures for the set coming in Summer 2012. And, I only have one black rangefinder and I only said the recon trooper. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 18:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) P.S why don;t we chat? Um..No No either the ARC Trooper OR Commando Droid, your choice. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 18:57, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Recon You give me the commando droid, I give you the recon trooper understood? Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 01:11, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well Well, I can only tell you that I live in Arcadia, California Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 02:28, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Nah It's ok, I don't want to trade. I'm 12 years old and look at my wiki. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 03:44, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Easy Easy for the wordmark, go to flamingtext.com and find the Star Wars font and then customize it. This is my 2nd wiki chronologically. I have 4. I don't edit 2 of them. Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 03:55, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'm Back Hey, sorry I haven't been on much lately. Our internet got hacked and someone used up our high speed internet by downloading heaps of stuff. My dad thought it was me, but he found out it wasn't. I'm back now, and I will be contributing to the wiki again. BTW how did you make those pics of Children of the Force and Knightfall? They're AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 05:58, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! And I've also used PiZap, I used it to make this pic. But what do you do on PiZap to get that font, or any font, for that matter? And also, how do you add in wiki logos? User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:51, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that! That helped alot! The only thing is how do you upload a wiki logo after making it? User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 03:19, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Is it possible to change the image size? And if you can, how? Here's the image that I tried to upload. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 03:16, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for that!!! And cool!!! Going to see movies is AWESOME!!! And also, I got Plo Koon holo on CWA! Though I wish Boba Fett's gear wasn't SC. :( User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 17:15, March 23, 2012 (UTC) I once had a membership on my other character, then lost it. :( And sorry, I can't buy you any clone gear because I spent all my SC, and even if I had SC, the game only allows you to buy people items with credits. I'm hopefully getting SC for my birthday, which is next month. SOE needs to come out with more credits gear. We had poor updates for Season 4. I was hoping they would come out with a playable species. They really should have made the Mon Calamari as a playable species, that would've been cool. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 17:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I also hardly play. I'm getting bored with this game. I'll be surprised if I get everything I want when I get SC for my birthday. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:32, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Also, you should join the wiki chat. I'm on. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:34, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Its good to be back. :) But I'm afraid I can't be doing much here anymore :( Been so busy with school and stuff like that. I'll still edit. Just not as much. :/ ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 03:52, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Spike Hey, there's a random glitch on Spike's page. When I add his photo, it comes up with the text you use for the link of 45th Elite Legion instead of the actual link. Any way to resolve this issue? User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 20:47, March 24, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking of making pages for the Jedi and Sith Codes. Your thoughts? And I've still yet to see you on CWA lol. When do you think you'll be on next and I'll see if I can be on then. Also, have you played the Sith Academy mission yet? I've beaten it, and you can collect Maul's saber from it! :D We should play it together, Plus I still need a few more pieces of his saber. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 07:16, March 29, 2012 (UTC) I think I'll be available then. What time zone are you in? I'm in New Zealand, but I can check the time zones and see if I'm available then. I have no idea if you have to be a member or not. And I'll put up the codes as well. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll see if I can be on. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 08:21, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Whoa, Oh my gosh! Those pics for Will of the Force and Final Encounter are epic!!! BTW, Whose that guy on Will of the Force pic? And I don't mean Ahsoka, xD. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 08:33, March 30, 2012 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I will be available, though it depends when I wake up. And lol, On my other character my face is dull. I have Obi-Wan's face but don't have his gear! -_- User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 22:01, March 30, 2012 (UTC) can u put darth rasa page back the way it was the word u put in on rasa page came off when i put the infobox in Shadow of darkness 17:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Alright, well I'll be available because I woke up in time, lol. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I just got on the game. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:44, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Good news! ^_^ User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hello Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 23:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Announcement Did you know that Wookieepedia is going to include fanon articles? Dave Filoni approved of it, and he also said that they might use some of the fanon articles for future episodes! So if you want any articles to be in the Clone Wars, you will be able to! You can't do this yet, some users are debating about whether or not it should happen. It better not be an april fools day joke. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 07:43, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm Help me on my new wiki, it's not Star Wars but its half-Fannon. But you have to use Wikipedia as the reference. Its URL is: Brotherhood of Renaissance Wiki. Thanks! Indianasean, the Founder of Clone Legends Wiki 19:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah :( They're telling alot of April Fools Day jokes such as: Did you know the force is superman? Did you know that Ahsoka Tano and Embo are part of Dave Filoni's fanon? I don't like how they mess around with that stuff, becuase people come to the wiki to find out canon, not jokes. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 19:49, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Turns out it was a joke. -_- User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 06:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Slizer's CT number Not exactly sure yet. But I'll think of it. Btw, thx for uploading the clone assassin image :) ARC-3827 "Tal" (Communications) 13:49, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Lol :( User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 19:16, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just looked on the home page and noticed that it still says new poll will be made in April. Well, it's April now, so I think you should update the poll if you're not still deciding what to put on the poll? User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 05:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Mando'a Translator Hey, here's a Mandalorian Translator you should check out! :D I'm just messing around with it. Here's the link: https://sites.google.com/a/klingonword.org/mandalorian/mando-a-universal-translator-assistant User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 05:33, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Quote of the month Hey, I got a pic for the quote of the month! :D Here it is! User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 20:05, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mods I had so many mods, lol. Conversion Pack, Dark Times II, BFX 2,2 and sooo many more. I think I might reinstall BFX 2.2 and Dark Times II once I get SWBF2 reinstalled. That won't make a huge difference. I also have 2 mods that I have no idea how to get rid of. Space Coruscant (Clone Wars with green clone armour like in ROTS) and Space Mustafar (CIS VS Empire) Another mod that I liked was Mustafar: Jedi Enclave. For Clone Wars they replaced the Republic with the Empire, and the hero was Vader. For CIS the hero was Gizor Dellso, and he was epic! It was fun just slaughtering stormtroopers with the Magnaguard blaster. And the CIS side also has the Geonosian class. I will probably reinstall that as well. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 03:08, April 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't have any skin mods, but I know some good ones. There's a Shock Trooper skin mod, and a Phase II Wolfpack Mod. Those ones are probably quite good. And there's some good other mods as well. Battle of Christophsis, Dathomir, Mustafar: Jedi Enclave, Death Star II: Emperor's Throne Room, Naboo Sewers and that's about it. Hopefully you'll still be able to play online. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 18:49, April 6, 2012 (UTC) arnt u gonna make a darth rasa he is a zabrak rasa is the twin brother of darth maul Shadow of darkness 04:19, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Strange... I don't know what's the problem with mine. I need to reinstall it! It's never happening at this rate, so I really need to make sure it gets done! Lol. BTW I've gone away for the week, I'll be back on the weekend. Also, next Tuesday is my birthday. I'll probably be playing CWA alot then. User:Darkjedi55 (Comlink) 21:58, April 9, 2012 (UTC) can u put more infermation about rasa can u do the same thing on this maul the cw maul make his eyes red and his skin yellow Shadow of darkness 00:26, April 11, 2012 (UTC) how did u do it Shadow of darkness 17:53, April 11, 2012 (UTC) can u make this vilgax black the color black and eyes white Shadow of darkness 19:56, April 11, 2012 (UTC) for this link http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Vilvax Shadow of darkness 20:20, April 11, 2012 (UTC) please reply Shadow of darkness 01:13, April 12, 2012 (UTC) i cant see the teninkel how bout u just fix this pic Shadow of darkness 02:03, April 12, 2012 (UTC) how do i upgrade the navigation for my wiki, so ican get it somewhat similar to clone wars adventures or better how i do i just upgrade it. can u help me with it DarthPoisonDarkLord 15:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC)DarthPoisonDarkLordDarthPoisonDarkLord 15:57, April 13, 2012 (UTC) can do the same thing u did from the rasa pic can u do this four Shadow of darkness 19:14, April 13, 2012 (UTC) its great but maake the eyes redd please u forrgot to do spider legs maul Shadow of darkness 21:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) i got some more wait got one more Shadow of darkness 21:58, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Link I saw your message on DarthPoisonDarkLord's talk page. To add links to pages on other wikis, you need to go to add link, click external link, then type in the URL for it. E.G starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Darth_Maul would be Darth Maul.